riftsfandomcom-20200214-history
Underseas
Rifts® World Book Seven Rifts World Book Seven: Underseas was published by Palladium Books in 1994.__TOC__ Rifts® Underseas is a fabulous world as unique and expansive as any Rifts® Dimension Book™! Fans may be surprised at the scope of characters, abilities and adventure available to them, both undersea and on dry land. Highlights Include: * 10 O.C.C.s including Marines, Ocean Wizards, Sea Druid, Sea Inquisitor, and the Salvage Expert. * 20 R.C.C.s including the Whale Singer, Sea Titan, Amphib, Dolphins, Horune Pirates, Mutants, D-Bees and others. * Over 40 ocean magic spells, 20 whale songs, plus dolphin magic. * Underwater bionics, power armor and weaponry. * Submarines, submersible aircraft carriers, mini-subs, aircraft, robots and more. * Tritonia, the New Navy, and other kingdoms, each with its unique history, technology, and O.C.C.s. * The Lord of the Deep and his terrible minions. * More on Triax™, Atlantis and other places. * Gene-Splicer™ creations, ley line mutants, Dead Pools, and an entire world of adventure as strange and wondrous as any alien world awaits you in Rifts® Underseas! * Written by Kevin Siembieda and C.J. Carella. * Art by Long, Martin, R.K. Post and others. * 216 pages * Cat. No. 815]; I.S.B.N. 0-916211-72-X : Description and cover art from Palladium Books Web site, copyright 1995 Palladium Books Inc. All rights reserved. Rifts®, Megaverse® and Palladium Books® are registered trademarks of Palladium Books Inc. and Kevin Siembieda. All other titles and names are trademarks of Palladium Books. Rifts® Underseas™ begins with Mysteries of the Seas, some notes from the diaries of Erin Tarn, dated 79 PA. We are then introduced to the mysteries of the ocean, some basic information such as Ocean Depth Zones and diving depth limitations, notes about Magic Triangles, Ley Lines and Ley Line Storms, Shimmering Water and Pool]s. Sea Monsters The following Sea Monsters are noted in Underseas™: *Dragon Ray *Giant Octopus *Giant Squid *Lorica Wraith *Picasso Magic Fish *Rurlel Eel People *Sea Maw *Great White Shark *Shadow Shark *Tiger Shark *Stidjron *Storm Rider *Zomba Following this are creation tables for Gene-Splicer sea monsters, and potential Ley Line mutations. The Lord of the Deep This section describes a horrible Alien Intelligence who rests in the Marianas Trench and straddles both Rifts Earth and the Astral Plane. Its Reachers can reach up to 2000 miles to attack and enslave those in the world above. Victims, if they live, suffer horrible transformation from the beast, becoming terrible sea monsters! The following minions of the Lord of the Deep are described: *Devil Shark *Monster Naut'Yll *Psiren *Sea Doppleganger The Cult of the Deep is also dedicated to the Lord of the Deep, and those loyal to him become Servants of the Deep. The Cult of the Deep is hunted by those that have heard the call of the Lord of the Deep, but resisted; these often become Sea Inquisitors, dedicated to destroying the monster and its minions. Whale Singers Many of the Lord of the Deep's victims were natural sea creatures, often fused into one being with humans or other creatures. Dozens of these hybrids, or pneuma-biforms were released into the wild to spread destruction. Instead, they formed a mystical undersea society. The following new races are described: *Dolphin Pneuma-Biform *Killer Whate Pneuma-Biform *Whale Pneuma-Biform *Dolphin *Killer Whale *Sperm Whale *Humpback Whale Spellsongs Those that study the magic of the sea sometimes become Whale Singers. Although they can learn Ocean Magic, their most impressive abilities are the Spellsongs; ancient songs of the cetacean race (whales, dolphins and porpoises) that have magical properties. The following Spellsongs are known: *Song of Calling *Song of Danger *Song of Doubt *Song of Fear *Song of Grief *Song of Joy *Song of Life *Song of Protection *Song of Revenge *Song of Reversal *Song of Sea Sickness *Song of Severing *Song of Sleep *Song of Strength *Song of Summoning *Song of Weaving *Sonic Boom *Sound Blast *Sound Spike *Stormsong *Valorsong Ocean Magic The Ocean Wizard and Sea Druid are the masters of Ocean Magic. Cetacean Power Armor The following power armor, designed for dolphins and orca, are described: *Sea-Snake Class Power Armor *Man-O-War Class Power Armor *Sea Tiger Class Power Armor *Unicorn Scout Class Power Armor Tritonia The floating city, Tritonia is described and fleshed out in these pages. In addition to its background and history, the following characters are described: *Tritonian Sea Wolf *Tritonian Scientist *Amphib The weapons and equipment of Tritonia are also described: ; Weapons * BG-15 Blue-Green Laser Pistol * BG-20 Blue-Green Laser Rifle * M-80 "Stormbringer" Multi-Weapon Assault System ; Body Armor * SCUBA Body Armor * Amphib Body Armor ; Power Armor * Merbot Power Armor ; Vehicles * "Bottom Feeder" T-23 Mini-Sub * Sea "Fin" Combat Sled * Torpedo Sled The New Navy Descendants of survivors from the Coming of the Rifts, the New Navy has battled the horrors of the deep for centuries. Now, under the command of Nemo-2, they are the self-appointed Defenders of Humankind. This section described the New Navy, its history and relationship with the world powers. The following character options are described: *Navy Seaman *Marine *Sea Titan The weapons and equipment of the New Navy are described: ; Weapons * M-2011 Energy Pistol * M-160 Assault Rifle * Rapid-Fire LAWS-3 Rocket Launcher * M-20 Assault Rifle ; Explosives * Deep Sea Depth Charges * Torpedoes ; Body Armor * Navy Body Armor * US Marine Combat Armor ; Power Armor * "Semper Fi" Amphibious Assult Power Armor ; Aircraft * S-14 Sea Hawk Jet Fighter * Striker Attack Helicopter ; Vehicles * Merovingian Amphibious Tank * Iwo-Jima Class MIFV * Manta Ray Attack Ship * Trident Submersible Carrier The section ends with the impressive USS Ticonderoga and her sister subs, the mainstay of the New Navy fleet. Human Info & Equipment This section details some of the characters and equipment that are useful in Underseas™, beginning with the Salvage Expert O.C.C. and a list of generic ocean equipment. ; Commercial Weapons * Green Laser Rifle ; Body Armor * Light Environmental Wet Suit * Medium Environmental Wet Suit ; Power Armor * Aqua-Tech LEA-50 Deep Sea Power Armor * Aqua-Tech Orca-50 Deep Sea Power Armor * Aqua-Tech Orca-100 Deep Sea Power Armor ; Vehicles * UB-300 Mini-Sub * Basic Underwater Sled Naut'Yll The Naut'Yll are alien aquatic invaders, natives of a planet called Yllera, which have become a bane to the Ocean dwellers. Slavers and cruel taskmasters, the Naut'Yll are also capable of blending magic and psionic power to manipulate Korallyte, which they work into powerful weapons, armor and tools. The following character options are included: * Naut'Yll R.C.C. * Naut'Yll Soldiers * Naut'Yll Devastators * Naut'Yll Koral Shapers * Kreel-Lok Nomad The weapons and equipment of the Naut'Yll are described: ; Weapons * Techno-Wizard Sonic Wand * Techno-Wizard Sonic Rifle * Particle Wave Pistol * Particle Wave Rifle * Harpoon Rifle * Energy Trident * Energy Net ; Explosives * Dual-Purpose Self-Propelled Explosives * Techno-Wizard Grenades ; Body Armor * Shell Body Armor * Korallyte Armor ; Power Armor * Naut'Yll Torpedo Power Armor * Naut'Yll Techno-Wizard Power Armor ; Vehicles * Sea Hunter Robot Vehicle * Deathbringer Combat Robot * Leaper Submersible Fighter * Red Trident Attack Submarine Korallyte Shaping The spells of korallyte shaping can be learned by students of Ocean Magic and Koral Shapers at normal ability, or by Ley Line Walkers, Mystics or Techno-Wizards, although only at half potency. The following Spells are included: ; Level Four * Shape Koral ; Level Six * Koral Blast Horune Pirates The Horune aliens appeared on Earth about 230 years ago, and became nomadic pirates, raiding and killing ever since. They are among the most brutal and savage D-Bees ever encountered. This section presents the Horune characters, as well as their weapons and technology. ; Horune Characters * Horune Pirates * Ship Dreamers ; Weapons * Horune Harpoon Gun * Horune Sonic Rifle * Horune Energy Trident ; Vehicles * Horune Sea Horse Sled & Speeder * Horune Dolphin Combat Drone * Horune Land Shark Drone * Horune Dream Ship * Horune Strike Ship Atlantis Undersea Along with a brief description of the abilities of various Splugorth minions underwater, this section includes the following: ; Weapons * Kittani Plasma Weapons * Underwater Rail Gun * Kittani Rocket Grenades * Kittani Energy Trident * Kittani Energy Net ; Rune Weapons & Magic Items * Spiked Sea Helm * Sea Slayer - Rune Sword * Rune Claw * Rune Trident * Rune Harpoon ; Power Armor * War Urchin Power Armor * Kittani Destroyer Power Armor * Kittani War Fish Power Armor ; Vehicles * Kittani War Crab * Kittani War Shark Submarine Mk 4 * Shark Mini-Submarine Mk 5 * Splugorth Sea Skimmer * Splugorth Sea Fin Triax Underwater With a few notes about secret NGR testing and continuing efforts in their war with the Gargoyle Empire, the Triax section adds the following items: ; Underwater Bionics * Deep-Sea Environmental Body Armor * Bionic Depth Gauge & Alarm * Bionic Gills * Bionic Sonar * Bionic Sonar Echo-Location * VX-20,000 Barracuda Full Conversion Cyborg ; Weapons * TXT-10 Ultra-mini Torpedoes * TXD-01 Deep-Sea Sonic Beam Rifle * TXD-02 Deep-Sea Laser/Harpoon Rifle * TXD-03 Deep-Sea Laser Assault Rifle ; Armor * TXD-6 Frogman Armor * TXD-8 Frogman Armor * TXD-100 Ultra Deep-Sea Power Armor ; Vehicles * X-6000 Transformable Sub * XS-20 Sea Mite Mini-Submarine * XS-24 Sea Bat Mini-Submarine * XS-30 Torpedo Attack Sub * XS-120 Interceptor * XS-400 Escort Battleship * The NGR Poseidon Submersible Carrier Skills The following new skills are included in Rifts Underseas: * Submersible Vehicle Mechanics (Mechanical) * Sea Holistic Medicine (Medical) * Underwater Demolitions (Military) * Swimming (Physical; New notes) * Ocean Geographic Surveying (Science) * Undersea Farming (Science) * Advanced Fishing (Technical) * Undersea Salvage (Technical) * & Hunt Sea Animals] (Wilderness) * Undersea & Sea Survival (Wilderness) * Advanced Deep Sea Diving (Pilot) * Pilot Submersibles (Pilot) * Water Skiing & Surfing (Pilot) * Pilot Water Scooters (Pilot) * Pilot War Ships/Patrol Boats (Pilot) * Navigation (Pilot Related; New notes) * Marine Biology (Science) * Underwater Navigation (Wilderness) * W.P. Harpoon Gun (Modern W.P.) * W.P. Torpedo (Modern W.P.) * W.P. Trident (Ancient W.P.) Bibligraphy Written By: Kevin Siembieda and C.J. Carella with additional concepts by Steve Sheiring, Kevin Long and Julius Rosenstein Senior Editor:' Alex Marciniszyn Editors: James A. Osten, Kevin Kirsten, Julius Rosenstein Cover Painting: John Zeleznik Interior Art: Kevin Long, Vince Martin, Randy Post, Scott Johnson, Earl Geier, Scott Rosema, Kevin Siembieda Typography: Maryann Siembieda, Mike O'Connor The mini-torpedo tubes for the T-23 "Bottom Feeder" mini-sub usually have a payload of 4-6 torpedoes per tube. They may be assigned more or less depending upon the nature of their current mission. :-Miscellaneous Typos & Errata The official errata for Rifts Underseas can be found here. * Good Reads] * RPGnet Category:World Books